


Dlaczego tak zależy ci na jego uznaniu?

by Lilek



Series: Walhalla [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Rozterki Björna Żelaznobokiego ...





	Dlaczego tak zależy ci na jego uznaniu?

Za każdym razem gdy Björn wracał z Hedeby lub innej dalekiej wyprawy dostrzegał, jak synowie Ragnara – jego bracia - mężnieją i rosną w siłę. Spoglądał na ich doroślejące twarze z mieszaniną zadowolenia i niepewności. Będąc najstarszym z całej piątki do tej pory wiódł prym, próbując zastąpić im wzorzec, którego potrzebowali podczas przedłużającej się nieobecności ojca ... z drugiej strony miał świadomość iż dzieliło ich, i zawsze dzielić miało zrodzenie z innego, matczynego łona. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd i Ivar byli przecież synami Aslaug, kobiety która wślizgnęła się do Kattegatu niczym podstępna żmija, odbierając Lagerthcie szansę na szczęście u boku ukochanego mężczyzny. Wraz z Lagerthą ucierpiał i Björn, ale podziw względem ojca i pragnienie podążania za nim ku sławie i odkrywczym przygodom przytępiały w pierworodnym synu Ragnara poczucie zawodu i odrzucenia. Björn nie pałał niechęcią do swoich braci ... niemniej wiedział, że poprawne relacje z nimi z czasem wystawione zostaną na niejedną próbę. Jak długo zamierzenia Ragnara pozostawały dla wszystkich niewiadomą i jak długo w sercu Lagerthy gorała żądza zemsty.

Relacje Björna z Ubbe zawsze opierały się na stabilnej, braterskiej więzi. Chłopak wpatrzony był w starszego brata z niemniejszym podziwem niż we własnego ojca, zawsze chętnie wysłuchując opowieści o ich wspólnych wyprawach i chętnie ćwicząc się w boju u jego boku. Ubbe był statecznym, odważnym smarkaczem i próżno było doszukiwać się z jego strony nielojalności. Björn wiązał z chłopakiem wielkie nadzieje i zupełnie nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, iż Ubbe z całej piątki najbardziej przypominał Ragnara, w szczególności gdy zapuścił włosy oraz brodę, obserwując otoczenie parą magnetyzujących oczu. Nie było pomiędzy nimi cienia braterskiej rywalizacji i Björn nie obawiał się ze strony brata zdrady, z którą Ragnar zawsze musiał liczyć się ze strony Rollo. Wspólne polowania, treningi i niedalekie wyprawy wzmacniały ich relacje, a wraz z przychylnością Ubbe, Björn mógł liczyć także na wsparcie pozostałych braci: Hvitserka, odgrywającego pierwsze skrzypce na wszystkich ucztach i libacjach oraz Sigurda, młodzieńca nieco lepiej władającego lutnią niż toporkiem.

Na poprawne, braterskie relacje cień rzucała jedynie zacieśniająca się więź pomiędzy Ubbe a Ivarem,  najmłodszym, i najżałośniejszym z synów Ragnara.

Ivar był dziwadłem ... wynaturzeniem, które przetrwało wśród silnej społeczności Kattegatu jedynie dzięki litości ojca i zawziętości Aslaug. Gdy chłopak był rozwrzeszczanym niemowlęciem z parą bezużytecznych odnóg, takie przekonanie panowało powszechnie, wywołując uśmiechy politowania i grymasy niesmaku. Björn nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele uwagi, dopóki Ivar nie zaczął przeistaczać się w zawziętego chłopca, wychuchanego i rozpuszczonego przez nadopiekuńczą matkę. Chłopca, który bywał nieprzewidywalny nawet w ciągniętym przez braci, drewnianym wózku i z czasem wzbudzał w bardziej spostrzegawczych mieszkańcach Kattegatu uczucia dalekie o zwykłego politowania. Niepewność, niechęć, a nawet strach. Ivar w swoim kalectwie był zupełnie niepokorny i ponury, uśmiechem obdarzając jedynie nieliczne grono najbliższych. Cała reszta populacji Kattegatu musiała zadowolić się szyderczym rozciągnięciem warg, ukazującym rząd ostrych, białych zębów.

Ivar wyrastał na prowokatora, natomiast Ubbe na jego towarzysza i obrońcę, próbującego odnaleźć wspólny grunt pomiędzy potrzebami własnej młodości, a koniecznością sprostania wymaganiom trudnego charakteru brata. Przypadła mu w udziale niełatwa rola rozjemcy pomiędzy Ivarem i Sigurdem, którzy z biegiem lat pałali do siebie coraz większą, nieskrępowaną niechęcią.

Po odejściu Ragnara osada poczęła się zmieniać. Pozbawiony króla Kattegat, zarządzany na zasadzie status quo przez Aslaug z rolniczej, nadbrzeżnej osady przeistaczał się powoli w tętniące życiem centrum portowe, pełne przybyszów z całej Skandynawii, handlujących towarami i wymieniających informacje. Björn dostrzegał to przeobrażenie tym bardziej, iż wiele podróżował z nadzieją zasłyszenia jakichkolwiek wieści na temat żywej legendy, Ragnara Lodbroka, a gdy wracał do Torvi i powiększającej się gromady dzieci, Kattegat każdorazowo zaskakiwał go swym majestatem. Na każdym kroku napotkać można było nowe chaty, nowe twarze i nowe pokłady energii.

Gdy młodsi bracia zaczęli towarzyszyć mu w wyprawach, relacje Björna z Ivarem przeobraziły się z neutralnych w niepokojąco napięte. Ubbe próbował przekonać go do zabierania najmłodszego brata na mniej niebezpieczne wojaże, ale Björn nie chciał brać odpowiedzialności za marny żywot Ivara, który niechybnie zakończyłby się śmiercią. Chłopak nie miał szans w starciu z zimnokrwistymi wojownikami, a ludzie Björna oraz on sam nie mogli pozwolić sobie na niańczenie kaleki, a tym bardziej na ryzykowanie życia Ubbe i Hvitserka, którzy w obawie o dobro Ivara mogli pokusić się na nieroztropną brawurę. Wszystkie argumenty zdrowego rozsądku nie umniejszały jednak pogłębiającej się konsternacji Björna i Żelaznoboki odczuwał narastającą potrzebę odnalezienia jakiejś płaszczyzny porozumienia z najmłodszym bratem, który zazwyczaj unikał go albo z zaciętą miną obserwował z oddali.

W dniu, w którym wody uspokoiły się umożliwiając kolejną wyprawę, Ivar po lekceważącym pożegnaniu z braćmi, pogardliwym spojrzeniem obserwował szykujących się do wypłynięcia wojowników.

\- Ten dzieciak mnie przeraża – Einar, najroślejszy z towarzyszy wypraw Björna, skomentował pełznącą po nadbrzeżu sylwetkę Ivara. - Kojarzy mi się z jadowitą żmiją.

\- Która go powiła - dodał Geir, za co Björn zmierzył go groźnym, nieustępliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Na twoim miejscu miał bym się na baczności - Floki odezwał się z typową dla siebie, tajemniczą manierą. - Chłopak jest bystry.

\- Bystry i bezbronny. Zanim zdążyłby ruszyć głową pierwszo lepsza baba dałaby radę go wybebeszyć.

Większość przysłuchujących się Wikingów ryknęło ze śmiechu, w czym sztucznie  
i pogardliwie zawtórował im Floki, mierząc Björna oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem.

Po powrocie do Kattegatu Björn zawitał z dzieciakami w nadbrzeżnej chacie Flokiego i Helgi, aby przy miodzie pitnym i treściwym gulaszu podzielić się wieściami o Lagerthcie, brakiem wieści o Ragnarze oraz nostalgicznie powspominać stare, dobre czasy. Wykorzystując jednak sposobność i dobry nastrój Flokiego, Björn szybko sprowadził pogawędkę na temat dorastających synów Aslaug, a w szczególności najmniej pokornego z nich. Powszechnie było bowiem wiadomo, iż relacje Flokiego z Ivarem są zadziwiająco bliskie oraz pozytywne.

\- Dlaczego tak zależy ci na jego uznaniu? – Floki zapytał po skończonym posiłku, gdy Helga z uśmiechem pozbierała puste półmiski i zachęciła dzieciaki do zabawy wystruganymi przez cieślę figurkami.

Björn zakrztusił się ostatnim przeżuwanym kęsem.

\- Nie powiedziałem przecież, że zależy mi na jego uznaniu …

\- Nie musiałeś. Ivar jako jedyny spośród braci nie spogląda na ciebie z podziwem, więc pomyślałem sobie, że masz z tym problem.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie uczucia kaleki, ale uważam że synowie Ragnara powinni trzymać się razem.

\- Nie lekceważ go, Björnie. Brak sprawnych nóg nadrabia ostrością umysłu.

\- Niewiele jest warty spryt uwięziony w bezużytecznym ciele – Björn stwierdził z uporem, ale przenikliwe spojrzenie Flokiego przejrzało na wylot naturę jego myśli. – Niech będzie – westchnął – Obawiam się jego zawistnego spojrzenia i ciekawi mnie jaki los zgotowali dla niego bogowie.

\- Sugeruję wizytę u wróża … chyba że, obawiasz się tego co mógłbyś tam usłyszeć? – Floki stwierdził złośliwie, lecz Björn nie dał wciągnąć się w dyskusję na temat enigmatycznej przyszłości Ivara. Słowa cieśli były zdecydowanie zbyt bliskie prawdy.

\- Zastanawiam się także, dlaczego ty darzysz go taką sympatią?

\- Widzę w nim syna, którego nigdy nie miałem – Floki odpowiedział szczerze i z nostalgią. - Czuję do niego miłość, jaką odczuwa cieśla do zepsutego tworu innego rękodzielnika. Pragnę go naprawić, ale nie wiem w jaki sposób. Los Ivara zaprząta moje myśli.

Spojrzenie Flokiego stało się mętne, a jego mina wyrażała głęboką konsternację.

\- Gdy jestem w pobliżu Ivara, odczuwam silną obecność bogów. Ta sama boska energia otaczała Ragnara zanim … wiesz co mam na myśli ...

Björn przytaknął krótko.

\- Dostrzegam w twoim bracie ducha Fenrira.

\- Nieujarzmionej bestii? – Björn uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie mogąc odmówić Ivarowi posiadaniu kilku niepokojących, animalistycznych cech. -  Bardzo pokrzepiające, że żyje wśród nas nieprzewidywalny furiant.

\- To, że Ivar jest nieujarzmionym kłębem gniewu jest winą Ragnara, Aslaug i wszystkich bliskich mu osób. Twoją winą i moją winą. Każdego bohatera kształtuje otoczenie. Otoczenie Ivara nim gardzi. On nie zna uczucia akceptacji i braterstwa. Zna jedynie bezwarunkową miłość nadopiekuńczej matki oraz tolerancję braci.

\- Jak na kalekę Ivar ma się naprawdę nieźle… - Björn stwierdził z irytacją, nie chcąc wyobrażać sobie niepokornego brata w roli ofiary.

\- Ale nikt go nie kocha. Nikt go nie docenia.

\- Matka kocha go aż nadto.

\- Nie mówię o bezwarunkowej miłości Aslaug, tylko o miłości, która dla niego miałaby jakąś wartość, jak miłość moja czy Ragnara. Miłość braterska – Floki wyjaśnił z entuzjazmem, po czym spojrzał na Björna badawczo i przebiegle. - Czy ty Björnie kochasz swojego brata, Ivara?

\- To mój brat – Björn odpowiedział siląc się na beznamiętny ton, a jednocześnie czując jak skóra płonie mu pod jasną gęstwiną brody. To pytanie, tak proste w swej naturze, wydawało się jednocześnie szalenie skomplikowane.

\- Kochasz swojego brata?

\- Szanuję wszystkich swoich braci …

\- Nie wszystkich.

\- Szanuję także kalekę! – Björn podniósł głos i wymierzył w stronę rozbawionego Flokiego oskarżycielski palec. – Ale on szalenie mi to utrudnia. Utrudnia to wszystkim wokół.

\- Wyświadcz mi przysługę Björnie i spędź z bratem trochę czasu – Floki zasugerował wesoło, po czym skupił całą uwagę na struganiu niewielkiego kawałka drewna, komunikując tym samym, że ich rozmowa dobiegła końca.


End file.
